Liberté Emprisonnée
by zorali-zoki
Summary: Volke, jeune voleur de talent, profite de sa vie au jour le jour... Mais un événement va tout faire basculer ! Il se retrouve à devoir supporter une alliée bien inattendue !
1. Mauvais Départ

-La même…

L'homme du bar, qui s'occupait depuis deux heures déjà de servir Volke, hésitait à lui donner un autre verre d'alcool. Son état laissait à désirer, il ne semblait pas très lucide : dès qu'il tentait de se lever, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, frôlant la chute à chaque tentative. Mais la véritable raison du barman à ne pas le resservir était qu'il devenait violent lorsqu'il était bourré. La santé de ce voleur ne l'importait guerre.

-T'es sourd, vieillard ?

Ne voulant pas se retrouver une dague sous la gorge une fois encore, il crachat un juron avant de s'agenouiller péniblement pour ouvrir les placards poussiéreux et en sortir des récipients propres. Pendant que le vieil homme marmonnait dans sa barbe, Volke perdait son regard par la fenêtre : pour qu'il fût au bar en pleine journée, il fallut qu'il s'ennuyât vraiment. Les missions manquaient en ce moment, les jours fades se suivaient et se ressemblaient… Il mesurait des yeux l'étendue du ciel, un oiseau le traversait à tire d'aile de temps à autre. C'était reposant…

-Voilà pour vous.

Grogna le serveur, enquiquiné par la présence d'un assassin. Il lui faisait perdre son temps et ses clients. La silhouette d'une belle se dessina à l'entrée, en contrejour : impossible de reconnaître ses traits. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche légère et silencieuse. Le voleur crut reconnaître cette personne lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui…

-Ondine ?

-Il était temps…

Gronda la jeune femme, mécontente. Elle était vêtue d'une ample cape sombre aux reflets bleus et aux cordons dorés. C'était l'une de ses ex-copines, qu'il collectionnait pour une nuit en général. Un vague souvenir la concernant émergea : bah, pourquoi pas après tout, elle n'était pas si mauvaise.

-Je te préviens Ondine, si on passe la nuit à picoler ensemble, ça va te coûter-

-Tais-toi.

Ordonna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle sortit de sa cape obscure un objet enrobé de tissu souple, qu'elle lui mit sur les bras.

-Un cadeau ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ton enfant. Adieu.

Sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit, comme il l'avait fait deux ans avant. Planté là, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il n'avait même pas tenté de la rattraper. Il n'avait aucune compassion pour cet être faible qui allait probablement mourir s'il restait en sa compagnie. Sans prendre la peine de vérifier si c'était une fille ou un garçon, il déposa le nourrisson sans surveillance sur le comptoir à côté : pourquoi irait-il s'emmerder à garder un gosse dont il n'était même pas sûr d'être le père biologique ? Il tenait à rester libre dans tous les sens du terme, un gosse serait un boulet pour un voyageur tel que lui. Vidant sa choppe d'une traite, il lança une bourse de pièces d'or dans les mains du barman avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller.

-M-monsieur, vous oubliez quelque chose…

Tenta maladroitement le patron, risquant de graves représailles. Pour toute réponse, il leva une main qui signifiait « à la revoyure ! », s'éloignant rapidement du lieu. L'assassin marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes, à travers les champs labourés. Son esprit errait sans destination précise, tout comme son corps semblait être vide en ce moment même. Son regard sans émotion témoignait de son absence : un combat intérieur se déroulait entre Sensibilité et Raison.

-Et merde !

Il fit volte-face, ses pas le guidèrent de nouveau vers l'endroit où il avait lâchement délaissé sa descendance. Il claqua la porte en entrant, sur les nerfs, comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait du remord en abandonnant quelqu'un, ça l'agaçait…

-Monsieur Volke, je savais que vous reviendriez !

S'exclama le gérant, heureux de le revoir.

-Si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille de la fermer.

Le teint du vieillard devint aussi pâle qu'un linge, ses lèvres se scellèrent. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'il se trouvait face au meilleur assassin de tout Crimea… Le nouveau père se colla l'enfant sous le bras et décampa sans aucune manière. « Un manieur de couteaux avec une conscience, j'aurais tout vu ! » cogita Volke pour lui-même. Ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi. Sur le chemin qui menait au Camp, il croisa quelques paysans mal vêtus ; leurs habits déchirés et leurs peaux bronzées laissaient entrevoir de longues heures de dur labeur en plein cagnard. L'homme glissât discrètement sa main sous son haut, caressant délicatement la cicatrice qui ornait son torse. Elle le faisait souffrir ces derniers temps, la douleur se réveillait peu à peu… Jamais plus il ne baisserait sa garde la nuit. La vie de voleur n'était pas aussi simple qu'on le disait, assez pour qu'on les méprise. Il perçut un gigotement contre lui.

-Tu n'vas pas m'emmerder toi, pas vrai ?

Il accéléra le pas, ne supportant plus l'odeur qui émanait de cette créature coincée sous son bras. Les premières installations du Camp se firent présentes lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Heather, une nouvelle recrue, trottinait gaiement dans sa direction, un air béat sur le visage.

-Volky ~ Tu pourrais me-

-Prends ça !

Hurla-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerf. La jeune femme faillit lâcher le paquet à cause de la façon dont il l'avait lancé.

-Y'a quoi là-dedans pour que ça soit si lourd ?...

-Un gosse, à moi apparemment…

-Un gosse ?! Mais ça n'va pas de me le balancer comme ça, j'aurais pu le faire tomber !

Elle attrapa rapidement le tissu pour vite le retirer, histoire que le bébé ne meurt pas asphyxier. Les couches défaites, elle resta bouche-bée : un jolie minois souriant la fixait, de petits cheveux fins recouvraient sa tête. Mais ce qui attirait particulièrement son attention, ce fut ses yeux ; exactement de la même couleur que ceux de Volke…

-Tu as vu ses iris ?

-Non, je cherche juste à m'en débarrasser. Tu l'veux ?

-Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ?!

-Les faibles m'insupportent.

Plein d'animosité envers sa progéniture, il lança un regard haineux, puis déguerpit à l'opposer. La jolie blonde, elle aussi voleuse de métier, restait sur place. « Inutile de vouloir le raisonner maintenant… » convint-elle intérieurement. Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur le nouveau-né qui commençait à sentir… Heather souhaitant être une bonne mère pour ses futurs enfants pensa que ce serait un bon entraînement. Même si elle n'y connaissait rien, elle était bien entourée  
ici, des dizaines de femmes lui viendraient en aide si besoin est.  
La nouvelle se répandit vite chez tous les membres de l'armée, à qui le père avait essayait de refourguer la lignée, sans pour autant avouer que c'était la sienne. Des paris s'ouvrirent sur le sexe de l'enfant, tout le monde y participait gaiement.

-Oui Volke, je t'assure ! Pour toi, un excellent moyen de gagner de l'argent ! C'est le mioche d'Heather !

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Une pointe de jalousie lui piqua le cœur. Vexé de cette fausse nouvelle épandue, il s'isola dans une partie de la forêt, devant un feu de camp à la taille ridicule. Seule une petite lueur se manifestait, éclairant timidement la pénombre qui régnait en ce lieu entouré de mystère. Le crépitement des flammes détendait ses muscles, la chaleur qui se dégageait le faisait fermer les yeux. Il inhalait l'odeur du hêtre brûlé avec plaisir. « L'odeur de mon enfance… » songea-t-il, nostalgique. Comme lorsqu'il était petit, il tendit la main pour attraper un copeau incandescent en suspension devant ses yeux, telle une luciole aux tons rougeâtres… Les petits morceaux éclairés qui volaient au dessus du feu l'avaient toujours fasciné. S'il appréciait autant cet environnement, c'est parce que son père l'emmenait souvent camper quand il était jeune. Jusqu'au jour où il l'avait honteusement écarté pour refaire sa vie avec une femme, le laissant à son triste sort… Etait-il en train de faire pareil avec « l'enfant d'Heather » ? Un sourire en coin étira ses traits lorsqu'il songea à ça. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait d'essayer, après tout ? Il pencha sa tête en arrière, entraînant ses cheveux pour qu'ils n'obstruent pas sa vue. Le ciel sans nuage était magnifique la nuit…

-Comment tu comptes l'appeler ?

Demanda la voleuse en sortant du sentier, dissimulée derrière un tronc d'arbre aux multiples racines. Il n'était pas surpris de sa présence, ni même de sa question. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps, la réponse étant évidente à ses yeux.

\- « Nagging ».

\- « Enquiquineuse » ? Tu as bien choisi son nom !


	2. Rencontre Inattendue

-Nagging !

La voix de Tauroneo résonnait dans les écuries, effrayant les bêtes et les écuyers : mais ayant pour toute réponse son propre écho, sa colère s'intensifia. Quoi de plus éprouvant pour les nerfs que de rechercher une gamine agile qui se faufilait de partout ? Avec sa carrure imposante, impossible d'emprunter les mêmes chemins. Agacé de ses écarts de comportement, il se décida à rendre une petite visite au père de la coupable. D'un pas lourd et déterminé, il se dirigeait vers l'intéressé qui flemmardait au soleil, un chapeau penché sur le visage pour ne pas être indisposé de ses rayons.

-Que veux-tu, le vieux ?

Le devança le voleur, ses sens toujours en éveil.

-Elle affole les bêtes alors que les plus jeunes apprennent seulement à chevaucher, elle vole notre nourriture, coupe l'alimentation d'eau, et elle a ligoté Ranulf à un arbre !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ce n'est pas à moi de l'éduquer ! C'est ta fille, occupe-toi en !

L'assassin soupira longuement avant de se recoucher, trouvant que la jeunesse justifiait tout, et que rien de tout cela n'était réellement grave...

-Volke, elle a failli brûler Tormod en retournant son propre sort !

-Bah, elle est aussi talentueuse que celui qui l'a faite, que veux-tu.

Volke ne prenait rien au sérieux, après tout...

-Personne n'est mort, nan ?

-Ike a failli mourir noyé !

-Ça c'était mon idée. Tu l'accuses à tort... Et puis ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois te plaindre. Si quelque chose te dérange, dis lui directement. Sur ce, bonne sieste !

Tauroneo abandonna leur cas : c'était une famille irrécupérable... Toujours irrité, il tourna les talons et déserta le lieu de repos. Le fainéant attrapa le bout de son chapeau entre l'index et le pouce, afin de le relever lentement et observer celui qui venait souvent l'incommoder...

-Nagging, descends de cet arbre. Tu m'fais de l'ombre.

Prétexta le père pour engager la conversation avec celle qui le scrutait depuis sa branche, haut-perchée dans les platanes roux. Elle atteignit la terre adroitement dans de légères acrobaties.

-Je vois pas c'que j'ai fait d'mal !

Essaya-t-elle de se justifier, avec toute l'innocence due à son jeune âge.

-Si tu n'veux pas que j'te vende, reste tranquille. Tu me crées des problèmes.

D'un geste négligé de la main, il la congédia. Elle le salua respectueusement avant de déguerpir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était attirer son attention ; et elle avait réussi... Quoiqu'elle fasse, tout était mal... Les yeux embués de larmes, elle dut s'arrêter afin de ne pas trébucher, sa vision étant trouble. D'un geste rageux, elle essuya furieusement son visage recouvert de pleurs, sachant que personne ne le ferait à sa place. Elle était seule... Elle avait TOUT tenté ! Sa maîtrise de la dague était quasiment imbattable, son agilité égalait probablement celle d'un laguz de son âge, et pour quoi ? Pour que tous ses efforts soient réduits à néant ! Il la considérait à peine comme une associée ! Jamais une fois il n'avait assumé sa filiation, il essayait de la vendre à n'importe qui, et impossible de calculer le nombre de fois où il avait tenté de la piéger pour s'en débarrasser...

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre !

Ces paroles attristèrent profondément Stefan, qui s'entraînait souvent dans les alentours. Avachi derrière un arbre fleuri à la senteur apaisante, il ne pouvait cependant pas rester insensible à la douleur de cette gamine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait tenir ce genre de discours. C'était blessant pour lui : il avait été orphelin, il connaissait la douleur de la solitude... Évidemment qu'elle craquait de temps à autre ! Personne ne supporterait un tuteur aussi égoïste que Volke, dépourvu de sentiment de surcroît. Le bretteur admirait la petite pour son self-control parfois, elle gardait toujours le sourire... Il se refusait à intervenir, sachant que la fierté féminine de Nagging n'était pas des moindres. Selon lui, un homme capable de faire dire ça à une gamine n'était autre chose qu'un connard, et ce même s'il méprisait rarement des gens. Il avait beau prendre sa défense, ses sales tours l'avaient bien énervé aussi, elle était très loin d'être parfaite. Mais tout le monde a déjà fait des conneries. « Moi le premier... » pensa-t-il en déglutissant, un souvenir de jeunesse venant le hanter. Dans ce moment d'inattention, il aplatit une branche sèche qui jonchait le sol à ses pieds.

-Qui est là ?

Demanda la voleuse, un tremblotement dans la voix. Peu sûre d'elle, sa main glissa lentement jusqu'à la vieille dague à la lame émoussée. Enfin, le vieux morceau de ferraille à la garde bandée et le bout ébréché.

-Pas d'inquiétude, c'est moi.

Se présenta Stefan en apparaissant dans son champ de vision, un divin sourire éclairant son visage. Les muscles tendus de l'apprentie se détendirent à la vue d'un allié. Cet homme mystérieux et solitaire la fascinait ; mais son géniteur n'en disait que du mal, donc elle restait méfiante. D'un ton inquiet, elle le questionna :

-Ç-ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Non, je viens d'arriver !

La rassura-t-il. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer ses yeux rougis, geste délicat qu'elle apprécia fortement. Une autre personne de sa connaissance ne se serait pas gênée pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Un petit sourire timide étira ses traits enfantins : quelqu'un venait s'occuper d'elle ! Même si, apparemment, ce n'était pas une personne de confiance. Mais il avait l'air si gentil... Et ses mains si chaudes s'il prenait les siennes... « Arrête de rêver, ma vieille ! » s'ordonna-t-elle intérieurement.

-Je sais bien que tu n'es pas turbulente de nature, Nagging, tu as sûrement tes motivations. Mais il faudrait éviter de noyer le chef, d'accord ?

Elle ne peut retenir un petit ricanement moqueur en se rappelant la tête de Ike dans la rivière... À son plus grand étonnement, l'épéiste aux cheveux verts l'observait avec bienveillance. Il semblait se contenir, mais ses yeux en disaient long sur son hilarité. La vérité est qu'il avait justement croisé le commandant un peu plus tôt, mais il devait garder son sérieux pour avoir l'air crédible dans sa mission moralisatrice. Enfin, un minimum.

-Puis-je vous raccompagner, mademoiselle ?

Proposa-t-il dans une révérence profonde, une main tendue devant lui à la manière d'un gentleman. La comédie était parfait aux yeux de Nagging qui s'emplirent d'étoiles. Elle saisit délicatement la main chaleureuse en sa direction, là comme un signe pour la sauver. Quoiqu'on en dise, elle était heureuse à ce moment là. Elle avait enfin un ami ! « Et ça, peut importe ce qu'en dit mon père ! »


	3. Décision Finale

La brise fraîche soufflait sur les hauts plateaux de verdure, garnis d'arbres feuillus et de buissons épais. La dynamique du groupe l'avait fait parcourir une bonne dizaine de kilomètre dans la matinée. Pas facile de gérer tout ce monde ; cavaliers, fantassins, laguz, mages. Les enfants et les plus jeunes avaient du mal à tenir en place : l'envie de plonger dans le cours d'eau frais était irrésistible ! Nagging se retenait de discuter avec ses confrères, sachant que ce serait mal interprété ces temps-ci. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa première vraie conversation avec Stefan : elle s'était un peu éloignée de son père... Elle n'avait pas osé reparler au bretteur, ne voulant pas encore attiser la colère de son prédécesseur. Elle ressentait un bien-être étrange, mais agréable... La petite voleuse respirait la joie de vivre ! Elle prenait confiance en elle !

-Pourquoi ce sourire idiot ?

La questionna Volke, curieux. Il ne voulait pas la rabaisser, mais il ne savait pas s'y prendre autrement. L'habitude. Sa petite pinça les lèvres et afficha une moue boudeuse, légèrement vexée. L'assassin fut surpris qu'elle ne rétorque rien, elle qui avait "autant de gueule" que lui. « Elle grandit ? » s'étonna-t-il, non sans une pointe de fierfé. Sans le savoir, c'était l'influence positive de Stefan qu'il cautionnait.

-Nous allons pique-niquer ici ce midi.

Annonça proprement Ike, pensant le terrain propice à l'installation d'une centaine de soldat. Les plus jeunes, ou immatures, s'assirent en cercle, jouant avec leurs mains à taper celles sur leur gauche, tandis que les adultes responsables emplissaient le terrain de divers objets adéquats à la dégustation. Jetant un regard furtif à droite, puis à gauche, Nagging piqua une pomme, puisque personne n'était dans son champ d'action. Elle frotta délicatement le fruit mûr à la couleur chatoyante contre son vieux tricot pour le lustrer, augmentant les reflets à sa surface. « Ça a l'air délicieux... » pensa-t-elle en le scrutant sous tous les angles. Les yeux clos pour mieux en apprécier la saveur, elle approcha la nourriture de ses lèvres pulpeuses, prête à la croquer à pleine dent. Quand elle referma sa mâchoire, ses dents s'entrechoquèrent : l'aliment avait disparu ! Cherchant sa denrée, elle se retourna brutalement, pour se retrouver face à...

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Le soleil provenant derrière l'individu, elle ne put reconnaître son visage ; juste ses cheveux verts qui filtraient les rayons, les rendant plus éclatant que jamais. Un énorme sourire s'esquissa. Elle lui sauta dessus, tellement heureuse de le retrouver. Trois jours sans lui, c'était intenable ! Dans son élan, elle renversa sa victime au sol, ayant mis un peu trop de force dans son geste d'accolade. Elle se retrouva à assommer...

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Naggy ?!

... Sothe. Sa chevelure fourbe l'avait trompée.

-Ah, c'est toi...

Constata-t-elle en refroidissant ses ardeurs, de la déception dans la voix.

-Ça fait plaisir de voir que t'es contente de me retrouver... Pourquoi t'as cet air si dégoûtée ?..

-Excuse-moi, "Sothe-isson", je t'avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre !

-Arrête de déformer mon prénom !

S'énerva le meilleur ami de Micaiah, qui avait le sang chaud. Il se releva, épousseta son pantalon et recoiffa ses mèche rebelles en passant rapidement sa main. Convaincu qu'elle cherchait le frère de Boyd et Oscar, il indiqua la direction :

-Rolf est parti puiser de l'eau. À plus, méchante.

Et il s'en alla, sans plus de façon. Nagging l'aimait bien, mais l'humour à propos de son nom était inévitable ! Il avait le droit à "Sothe-tomate" le plus souvent. « En même temps, qui appellerait son enfant comme ça ? ... Bon, "Enquiquineuse", ce n'est pas forcément mieux... » conclut-elle après maintes réflexions. À cogiter, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Stefan la suivait en calquant le rythme de ses pas, il attendait patiemment qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

-Quelle concentration !

Elle se stoppa net : venait-elle de rêver ? Était-ce bien la voix de l'homme qu'elle admirait ? Son regard se déporta lentement vers l'arrière, dans le doute que ce ne fut que le fruit de son imagination. Il se tenait bien là, adoptant toujours une pose relaxé où son bras reposait sur son sabre, son épaule dénudée comme à l'accoutumée pour faciliter ses mouvements rapides, ses cheveux émeraude en pagaille et ses yeux plein de compassion.

-Tu as bugué ? Je dérange peut-être ?

Interrogea-t-il, incertain.

-Non, pas du tout !

Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule, et en plus, elle devait se l'avouer : elle espérait qu'il vienne depuis un bon moment ! Son modèle lui manquait terriblement ! Ses esprits revenus, elle toussota, la main devant la bouche afin de rectifier ses dires.

-Tu ne me déranges pas...

-Alors comme ça, tu as envoyé Sothe balader ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu l'aimais bien...

Elle fit mine de rien comprendre grâce à un petit haussement d'épaules. Il changea de sujet.

-Je n'entends plus parler de tes exploits ; serait-ce de ma faute ? Je ne t'aurais quand même pas influencée ?

-Bien sûr que non !

S'emporta-t-elle. Le plus âgé éclata de rire devant les joues pivoines de Nagging. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, toujours de cette main chaleureuse qui avait le don de la rassurer. « Finalement, ils ne sont pas rêches, je me suis trompé... » admit le bretteur, souhaitant simplement vérifier la "texture" de ces cheveux en pagaille qui ressemblaient fortement à un hérisson.

-Bon, il va être temps d'y retourner. Il faut finir les réserves et remballer, nous devons aller jusqu'à la prochaine ville avant la nuit.

-T'as peur ?

Lança-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

-Tu n'es pas au courant pour les créatures nocturnes ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Avec papa on les mange parfois, quand elles nous attaquent dans notre sommeil. Mais pa... Volke a de bons réflexes, et moi aussi !

Devant l'air dépité de l'homme qui devait la prendre pour une espèce de monstre bizarre, elle ajouta :

-Le Désert est notre domaine. On va le traverser dans quelques minutes, on peut déjà l'apercevoir derrière la verdure, par là. Les voleurs ne craignent pas le sable et les bestioles qui y vivent.

-Donc tu as décidé de devenir ...?

-Oui. Je deviendrais aussi bonne que lui dans le maniement de la dague, et enfin il m'acceptera !

Sa détermination était telle qu'elle décida de le planté là, le laissant méditer dur cette phrase. « Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, tout le monde connaîtra mon nom ! ».


End file.
